


And They Were Roommates!

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Sylvie and Matt should be roommates in the next season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Sylvie needs at least one new roommate if she wants to make the rent. Now that Foster is off at medical school and Cruz moved in with Chloe, she needs to find one fast. Who better than Matt Casey, her best friend who she may have feelings for?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	And They Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Chicago Fire! I love Brettsey and I can't wait to see how they develop in season 9. I hope you all enjoy this :)

Sylvie sighed as she stood in her living room. Foster had left the week prior after a huge celebration at Molly’s, and Cruz officially moved out yesterday. The large apartment felt empty without the presence of two of her best friends. Of course she was happy that Foster got accepted to medical school again and Cruz was happily married to a fantastic woman, but she missed living with them. She remembered how tough things were when Otis died, but at least she had Cruz, briefly Nick Porter, and later Foster.

What was she going to do? The people she was closest to were her friends at 51, and none of them are looking for a roommate. 

A lightbulb went off in Sylvie’s head. Maybe she could ask Matt? He was living with Stella and Severide, but he had said time and time again that he wants to give them their space. Logically, it was perfect. 

Emotionally? Sylvie knew that Matt was one of her best friends, she loved him like family and knew he felt the same way. Her feelings for him were confusing, but she definitely felt more than friendship for him. God, why did this have to be so complicated? She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She dated Cruz and went out with Otis, and managed to live with them just fine. Surely she can do the same with Matt, right?

Sylvie made up her mind. She grabbed her phone off the table and clicked on Matt’s contact.

“Hey, Brett,” Matt greeted right away.

“Hey, Casey,” Sylvie tried to sound strong, but cringed when her voice came out soft.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked urgently. Sylvie smiled to herself, of course he would be worried about her. He really knew her. Maybe this isn’t a bad idea at all.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that Foster left last week and Joe officially moved out yesterday. It just feels empty in here...and lonely,” Sylvie confessed. She knew she would never be alone with the 51 family, but after so many life changes, she couldn’t help but feel lonely. Gabby left, she broke off her engagement, Foster left, Joe moved out, Otis and Julie died… It was a lot.

On his side of the call, Matt felt his heart break at Sylvie’s words. She had been through a lot. He cursed himself for not checking in on her sooner. “You’re at your apartment, right? I’ll be right there.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Sylvie started, but it was too late. Matt had already hung up, and was presumably on his way. The blonde shook her head fondly, Matt Casey was something else.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sylvie opened it to find a worried Matt Casey. She greeted him and invited him in.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, concern shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. You didn’t have to come all the way over here.” Sylvie was touched that Matt would come, and it made her feelings for him only grow.

Matt looked at his blonde best friend, knowing full well that she wasn’t okay. He would not push her to talk, but he will be there for her no matter what. He did have feelings for her, but he had no plans to act on them. Sylvie needed a friend right now. She was dealing with a lot, and Matt will not add a pining best friend to that long list. “Hey, I’m always going to worry about you. And I don’t want you to be alone. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Sylvie smiled. “Thanks, Matt. I actually called you with a proposal.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “What kind of proposal?”

“I know that you like living with Kidd and Severide, but you always tell me that you want to give them their space. Since Foster and Cruz moved out, I’m in desperate need of a new roommate. I just wanted to know if you were interested. No pressure, though,” Sylvie explained. 

Matt blinked in surprise. Sylvie wanted him to move in with her? She was right, though; as much as he loved Severide and Kidd, he always felt like he was intruding on them and wanted to give them the space they deserved. Sylvie really needed a new roommate, too. This was a great opportunity, but was it a good idea living with the woman he had feelings for? Matt then mentally kicked himself. His feelings for Sylvie didn’t matter right now, their friendship did. This was something they both needed. Their friendship is strong enough to survive anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Sylvie spoke up. “You don’t have to give me an answer now, I can wait.” Did she just screw everything up?

Matt gave Sylvie a smile. “I would love to move in with you.”

For the first time in a while, Sylvie’s demeanor brightened. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Sylvie jumped into his arms out of excitement. Matt caught her and hugged her back tightly, partly because they both needed a hug, and partly because he didn’t want to drop her. After about thirty seconds, Sylvie pulled away and Matt gently placed her back on the floor.

Sylvie smiled at Matt. “That’s the best I’ve felt in a while.”

Matt’s heart warmed at Sylvie’s brighter-than-the-sun smile. He hadn’t seen her smile like that in a while, and he felt proud that he was the one who got her to smile. “Honestly, me too.”

“So, if you’re not busy, how about you make yourself at home and we can watch a movie?” Sylvie suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll make the popcorn,” Matt replied, heading to the kitchen.

While Matt was waiting for the popcorn, Sylvie tried to find a movie. Both of them noticed how quickly they fell into the domesticity involved in being roommates, and they loved it.

Maybe being roommates was a good idea after all.


End file.
